<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все, как ты захочешь by Amiram, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401646">Все, как ты захочешь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram'>Amiram</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Миди [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Элайджа пытается уважать чужие решения... насколько он вообще на это способен.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Kamski &amp; Carl Manfred, Элайджа Камски/Карл Манфред - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Миди [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все, как ты захочешь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Все, как ты захочешь<br/><b>Автор:</b> Амирам<br/><b>Бета:</b> Высшая сущность<br/><b>Размер:</b> миди (около 5 690 слов)<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Элайджа Камски/Карл Манфред, Маркус (RK200)<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> ангст, hurt/comfort<br/>слоу романс<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> ООС<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Элайджа пытается уважать чужие решения... насколько он вообще на это способен.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> посвящается <a href="https://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p218508233.htm?from=0#743638783"><b><span>заявке с инсайда</span></b></a> и всем остальным, желающим Элайджу и Карла<br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span>1</span>
    </b><br/>

  </p>
</div>Элайджа с трудом отрывается от планшета, когда Хлоя мягко сжимает его плечо. Он трет покрасневшие от работы глаза, недоуменно смотрит на время, высвечивающееся на дисплее, а потом переводит удивленный взгляд на Хлою.<br/>— Кто пришел? — переспрашивает, словно не расслышал с первого раза.<br/>— Маркус, андроид RK200, подаренный вами…<br/>— Карлу, — у Элайджи не хватает терпения дослушать, и он стремительно поворачивается к компьютерной системе, занимающей всю стену. — Пусть подождет, проводи его. Я сейчас выйду.<br/>А пальцы уже летают над клавиатурой, глаза перебегают с монитора на монитор, останавливаясь на выведенных изображениях с камер наблюдения. Элайджа быстро просматривает мелькающие цифры, температурные графики, результаты анализов крови и шкалу давления.<br/>Ничего. Ничего, внушающего беспокойство. Только Маркус — вот он, здесь, в доме Элайджи, а не с Карлом в его особняке.<div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>За окном темным покрывалом расстилается ночь. Черная земля, черный лес, черное облачное небо... Лишь на горизонте мерцает волнами неонового света город да мягко сияет башня Киберлайф, постепенно растворяясь во тьме.<br/>Элайджа нервно постукивает по стеклу, глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться, потом отворачивается от окна и щелчком пальцев добавляет в комнате света.<br/>Маркус сидит на самом краешке дизайнерского неудобного кресла и, подняв голову, смотрит на Элайджу практически безэмоционально. Совсем как примерная машина, которой он и является. Ведь так?<br/>Машина, что оставляет свой пост у постели нездорового человека и является к нему, к Элайдже, в два тридцать ночи!<p>— Давай-ка еще раз! Объяснись!<br/>
Окрик Элайджи резкий, строгий, и Маркус едва заметно сжимает руки на коленях. Выпрямляется.<br/>
— Мистер Камски, я пришел… приехал, чтобы попросить вас перестать делать это.<br/>
И он замолкает.<br/>
— Что — это? — Элайджа недобро прищуривается — руки так и тянутся встряхнуть дурную машину. — Продолжай!<br/>
— Чтобы вы перестали быть мной.<br/>
Элайджа на миг замирает от неожиданности, а потом смеется, правда, его взгляд напускное веселье не затрагивает, и он смотрит на Маркуса все так же холодно.<br/>
— Перестал быть тобой… — он почти смакует эти слова. — Ты задаешь неправильный алгоритм, RK200. Это я создал тебя по образу и подобию своему, так, может, это ты хочешь быть мной?<br/>
Диод на виске Маркуса полыхает красным, мигает, постепенно переходя в желтый и снова спокойно светится голубым.<br/>
— Нет, — Маркус отрицательно качает головой. — Я не могу быть вами, ведь вы — мой Создатель. И вы… вы можете сделать со мной все, что захотите.<br/>
— Так, — заинтересованно бросает Элайджа, — продолжай. Что же я хочу с тобой сделать, как ты думаешь?<br/>
Ему становится действительно интересно, но Маркус не сбивается.<br/>
— Вы же знаете, что не со мной, — говорит он и опускает глаза, кусает губы совсем по-человечески, словно раздумывая. — Дело не во мне.<br/>
Элайджа секунду любуется его мимикой и имитацией настоящих, живых эмоций — все же он отлично поработал над этой моделью. Еще бы, он сделал Маркуса специально для Карла…<br/>
А для него Элайджа и душу готов был в машину вложить, только кому это надо?.. И вот она, машина — перед ним. Своей души у нее пока нет, но она уже бунтует.</p><p>— А в чем тогда дело, Маркус? В чем причина, что ты оставил Карла одного и приехал ко мне ночью? И отвечай быстрее, потому что мое терпение не безгранично.<br/>
Маркус кидает на него неожиданно взволнованный взгляд и встает. И даже руки сжимает в кулаки. На мгновение Элайдже кажется, что он действительно живой: нервничает, злится, негодует! Но Элайджа тут же разочарованно усмехается: ему ли не знать, что программа хоть и сбоит, но все еще работает.<br/>
— Причина в том, что Карл все чувствует и все знает! Давно! Каждый раз, когда во мне меняется программа, когда я, — Маркус горько усмехается, — ухожу назад, в тень, он все видит. Понимает, чьи глаза смотрят на него. Кто с ним говорит. Кто его трогает. — Маркус напирает, и у него в глазах такая решимость, что Элайджа едва не отшатывается, но вовремя вспоминает, кто перед ним.<br/>
— Назад! — цедит он сквозь зубы.<br/>
И Маркус приходит в себя, растерянно оглядывается, а потом медленно разжимает кулаки и отступает.<br/>
— Карлу плохо, — упрямо говорит он, глядя Элайдже в глаза. — Его состояние не улучшается, и каждый раз, как он замечает во мне… вас, оно становится хуже. Пожалуйста! Я прошу вас! Не надо больше. Оставьте его в покое, у него сердце. Он может… — голос Маркуса действительно дрогнул, или Элайдже только показалось? — Он может умереть!</p><p>Элайджа едва не скрипит зубами, чтобы сдержать злые, не предназначенные машине слова.<br/>
— Я подумаю над тем, что ты сказал, — говорит он, чеканя каждое слово. — И в следующий раз, когда тебе будет чем поделиться — попробуй воспользоваться телефоном, черт тебя дери! А теперь быстро к Карлу! Это приказ! — он активирует код и смотрит, как на миг вспыхивают негодованием, а потом стекленеют глаза Маркуса, и он подчиняется воле Создателя. Человека.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Хлоя умница, и кибертакси уже у дверей. Элайджа провожает Маркуса взглядом, а потом поворачивается, гасит свет и долго смотрит в окно на огни удаляющейся по извилистой дороге машины.<br/>Он один, и за его спиной комната утопает во тьме.<br/>Все вокруг во тьме.<div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span>2</span>
    </b><br/>

  </p>
</div>Элайджа с отвращением смотрит на вечного жирафа — он ненавидит каждое его пятнышко и не понимает этот натужный перфоманс. Рядом картина с черепом, а над головой плывет в никуда какой-то доисторический скелет — Элайдже никогда не было интересно, как эта зверюга называется, хотя Карл не раз повторял ему и название, и века до нашей эры, когда она жила.<br/>Да кому это вообще может быть интересно?<br/>Ему самому всегда нравился минимализм… Элайджа глубоко вздыхает и переводит взгляд на незашторенные окна: за ними глубокие сумерки, а в стеклах замерли их отражения — его и сидящего неподалеку в инвалидном кресле Карла.<br/>Элайджа с усилием ведет взгляд дальше: на стеллажи, заполненные прочитанными им книгами, на полки с безделушками, на отражающий свет ламп пол… И наконец останавливает его на Карле.<p>Карл… все тот же и не тот. Он похудел. Волосы, лицо, руки — все словно истончилось, стало полупрозрачным, и Элайджа молчит, изучает произошедшие изменения, пока Маркус готовит для них чай.<br/>
— Элайджа — говорит Карл, вымученно улыбаясь, и поправляет на шее шелковый шарф, — ты давно не заходил. Как поживаешь?<br/>
Элайджа сжимает зубы — ему хочется крикнуть, чтоб старый дурак не смел играть с ним в эти игры! Хочется ударить по столу кулаком. Хочется опрокинуть кресло Карла! Хочется схватить его, сжать, заставить ответить!.. Какого хрена? Какого хрена он так… изменился? И почему Элайджа не увидел этого раньше, когда смотрел на него глазами Маркуса? Видимо, через органы чувств андроида мир воспринимается больше как интерактивная игра. А вот сейчас… сейчас реальность бьет Элайджу под дых, и он сглатывает, ловя ускользающий воздух.</p><p>— Отлично, — скучающе говорит он, покачивая ногой. — Вот, решил заскочить, давно не диагностировал Маркуса.<br/>
— Маркуса, — понимающе кивает Карл. — Он сейчас придет. Он… — Карл позволяет себе улыбнуться, — замечательный. Не устану благодарить тебя, Эл… айджа.</p><p>Элайджа приторно улыбается, делая вид, что не заметил, как Карл не захотел назвать его Элом. Как звал раньше…<br/>
Положение спасает Маркус — он вносит уставленный чашками поднос, расставляет принесенное на столе, и между ними тремя только звон фарфора. Слишком тонкий, чтобы быть надежным.<br/>
Потом Элайджа сажает Маркуса на стул у лампы, открывает панель на его голове, подключает планшет и усердно делает вид, что тестирует его программы, проверяет чипы, платы и системы. Хотя он и так прекрасно знает, каково состояние андроида, но Карл… перед ним приходится играть комедию.<br/>
Или уже нет?</p><p>— Он в полном порядке, — говорит Элайджа, разбивая тишину щелчком захлопнувшейся панели, и отворачивается, смотрит в окно на едва подсвеченные фонарями деревья в саду.<br/>
Оказывается, ему больше нечего сказать. Зря он приехал.<br/>
— А ты?<br/>
Элайджа вздрагивает, услышав вопрос. Неужели Карл все еще может захватить его врасплох?<br/>
— А что я? — медленно оборачивается он и щурит свои глаза, чтобы нельзя было прочитать в них… ничего. — Я тоже в порядке. И, кажется, мне уже пора…<br/>
— Элайджа, подойди, — просит Карл.</p><p>И он не прячет взгляд, он, решившись, смотрит в упор. Совсем как однажды вечером, после очередного тяжелого, наполненного реабилитационными упражнениями дня, когда им обоим стало ясно, что он никогда не встанет на ноги…<br/>
Элайджа медленно подходит, смотрит на Карла сверху вниз, но не чувствует в себе превосходства. Никогда не чувствовал.</p><p>— Видел моих канареек? — спрашивает Карл, откинувшись в кресле. — У меня, конечно, искусственные, но настоящие — удивительные создания. Посади их в клетку, оторви от всего мира, а им и дела мало — все равно поют, радуются жизни и даже размножаются.<br/>
— И что? — спрашивает Элайджа после недолгого молчания.<br/>
— Есть люди, совсем как эти птицы, живут и глаз выше пола не поднимают. А есть другие — они не выживают. И я из их числа.<br/>
— Но поешь ты так же сладко, как и твои птицы, — усмехается Элайджа. — Ближе к теме, пожалуйста…<br/>
И Карл внезапно говорит прямо. Он просит:<br/>
— Отпусти меня.<br/>
И Элайджа отшатывается от него, словно тот его ударил.<br/>
Это могло бы быть смешным, но только не с Карлом.<br/>
— Я тебя не держу.<br/>
Элайджа почти хрипит, ему надо уйти — на воздух, куда угодно!<br/>
Но его руки касаются пальцы Карла… и он опускается — едва не падает — рядом с его креслом на колени.<br/>
— Эл…<br/>
— Я тебя не держу, — лжет Элайджа, осторожно сжимая руку Карла в своей. — Я все равно не могу понять почему. Почему ты отказываешь мне, ведь мы могли бы…<br/>
— Не могли, — мягко прерывает его Карл и трогает подбородок Элайджи другой рукой. — Посмотри на меня, Эл. Это тело умирает. Просто посмотри…<br/>
— Мне все равно, — почти шепчет Элайджа.<br/>
— А мне нет. Дай мне дотянуть, не мучаясь каждый раз, глядя, как ты тратишь свою жизнь на почти мертвеца. Молчи! — прерывает он вскинувшегося Элайджу, и тот подчиняется. — Вовремя отойти в сторону — это трудно. Но необходимо.<br/>
Элайджа смотрит на него, чувствуя, как жжет его прикосновение руки Карла, но не больше, чем жгут его слова.<br/>
— Я не согласен с тобой, — качает он головой. — Твое решение принесло только боль и одиночество.<br/>
— Мне так жаль, Элайджа, — говорит Карл, и Элайджа стискивает руки, чтобы не ударить его. — Но ты справишься.</p><p>— Ты многому меня научил, Карл, — говорит Элайджа наконец и осторожно прикладывает слабую ладонь Карла к своей щеке. — Думать, искать красоту вокруг себя, не останавливаться. Любить… — он прикрывает глаза, когда Карл пальцем гладит его губы, нежно и осторожно. — Я был таким…<br/>
— Чудесным, — улыбается Карл.<br/>
Элайджа открывает глаза и неприятно усмехается. Отодвигается от ласкающей его ладони.<br/>
— А сейчас ты учишь меня жестокости.<br/>
— Это не жестокость! Это способ… выживания. Тебе же будет лучше!<br/>
— Хватит! — Элайджа старается, но все равно цедит слова сквозь зубы. — Хватит решать за меня, что для меня будет лучше! Я и сам это знаю. Карл, — он снова смягчается, словно еще не все потеряно, — я тебя прошу, передумай. Измени свое решение.<br/>
— Нет, — медленно, но решительно качает Карл головой. — Ты заслуживаешь в жизни лучшего, а не сомнительного удовольствия наблюдать за парализованным стариком. Ради коротких хороших минут терпеть сутки… недели ухода за развалиной. Вся эта физиология, — он морщится и требовательно смотрит на Элайджу, — и поэтому я прошу тебя, чтобы ты…<br/>
— Но мне все равно, — говорит Элайджа, — я тебя люблю.<br/>
— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет за ним Карл и кладет ладони ему на виски. Касается лба своим, смотрит уставшими глазами глубоко внутрь, туда, где больно. — Люблю, и мне не все равно. Я не позволю тебе умирать рядом со мной. От-пус-ти!</p><p>Элайджа тяжело дышит и молчит, а в голове у него лишь шум, пустой белый шум, потому что сам он больше ничего не хочет слышать от этого упрямого старика.<br/>
Он выдирает себя из его рук, встает и рассеянно смотрит вокруг. На столе чашки — тонкие, холодные. У стены Маркус — он с таким трогательным беспокойством следит за каждым движением Карла. Просто загляденье!<br/>
А за окном уже темнота и осень.<br/>
— Вот, значит, как, — говорит он и смотрит, наконец, на ждущего Карла. — И я тоже принял решение. Я не отпускаю тебя! Но ты всегда можешь сделать по-своему, — Элайджа растягивает губы в улыбке. Он кивает на Маркуса. — Выкини его. Продай. Подари кому-нибудь, — пожимает он плечами, — вот тогда я оставлю тебя в покое. Не буду больше смотреть его глазами…<br/>
Карл бледнеет, и Маркус выступает из тени. Он с беспокойством смотрит на него, а потом переводит взгляд на Элайджу.<br/>
— Вы… Вы должны уйти! — говорит он отчаянно. — Мистеру Манфреду плохо, и это ваша вина! — и пытается заступить ему дорогу.<br/>
— Стоять! — жестко говорит Элайджа, и Маркус замирает, даже глазами двинуть не может. — Защитник… Горжусь собой, — говорит Элайджа насмешливо и поднимает вопросительно бровь. — Ну так как? Приемлемые условия?<br/>
— Но я не могу продать его, — беспомощно говорит Карл, и его рука тянется к груди. — Он твой подарок.</p><p>Элайджа молчит, глядя, как беспокойно сцепляет Карл руки, как поджимает губы, чтобы не сказать лишнего.<br/>
— Да. Он — мой подарок тебе, — Элайджа подходит ближе, наклоняется и шепчет Карлу в лицо: — Со всей моей любовью, — и коротко целует его в губы, а в груди что-то сжимается и тянет тонкой нитью сквозь сердце. — Позови меня, — почти просит он и уходит.<br/>
Сбегает. И не знает, что это в последний раз.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span>3</span>
    </b><br/>

  </p>
</div>От этих двух слов у Элайджи перехватывает дыхание, и он стоит, касаясь пальцами стекла, смотрит и не видит, пытается сделать вдох и… не может.<br/>Маркус прямо перед ним — босой, в грязных лохмотьях, с чужим глазом и со своей собственной душой. Он плачет, когда говорит Элайдже эти два слова, а тот не может ответить тем же. Внутри все умерло в один долгий миг, все черно, и даже вдох для него нечто недостижимое.<br/>Всего два слова, но Элайдже достаточно, и он не жалеет, что не может вдохнуть. Если Маркус уйдет, он будет просто смотреть в темноту и не дышать, потому что дышать больше незачем.<p>— Карл мертв.<br/>
— Что…</p><p>Маркус говорит, сбиваясь и торопясь, вытирает текущие по щекам слезы, винит себя, Лео, полицию… И он расплывается, а Элайджа смотрит на него отстраненно, потому что он все дальше. Уже уходит. Уплывает, заканчивает…</p><p>Удар по спине вышибает из него остатки воздуха, Элайджа падает на пол и едва успевает прикрыть руками лицо, чтобы не разбить его. Но кто-то сильный, гораздо сильнее его самого, переворачивает Элайджу, а к губам прижимаются чужие губы — жесткие и холодные. Нос ему зажимают, а в легкие вдувают воздух, глоток за глотком.<br/>
На грудь наваливается бетонная плита, и Элайдже кажется, что рушатся его ребра-перекрытия, а потом воздух снова вталкивают, вливают в него. И опять, раз за разом. И он снова глотает чужие выдохи, как свои вдохи.</p><p>Элайджа наконец с сипением вдыхает сам, расправляет легкие, кашляет и пытается вывернуться из крепкой хватки.<br/>
Хлоя. Милая…</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Маркус сидит в кресле, уже чистый, в новой одежде, с застывшим потрясенным взглядом. Ну конечно — не каждый день видишь, что твой Создатель может загнуться как простой обычный человек. Наверное, это забавно.<br/>На его месте Элайджа точно бы позабавился, но он, к сожалению, на своем…<br/>Он не хочет… не может больше думать о тех двух словах, что сказал ему Маркус, поэтому просто берет из рук Хлои бокал и пьет что-то… Зажмуривается и гонит прочь те два слова, что горят перед его взором, а когда вновь открывает глаза — все вокруг словно подернуто дымкой. Зашибись!<p>— Хорошо, что ты пришел, — наконец-то говорит Элайджа и вздрагивает, не узнавая свой голос. — Что я узнал обо… всем от тебя, а не в новостях. Я бы подумал, что ты… сделал это…<br/>
— Я бы никогда такого не сделал! — отвечает ему Маркус, и его голос живой в отличие от голоса Элайджи. — Я любил его.<br/>
— А он… тебя, — давит из себя Элайджа, корчась внутри, но Маркус отрицательно качает головой.<br/>
— А он тебя, — говорит он уверенно.<br/>
Элайджа вскидывает голову и наконец смотрит на Маркуса. Действительно смотрит, изучая и подмечая детали. И то, что он видит, могло бы перевернуть весь его мир!<br/>
Если бы мир не перевернулся получасом ранее.</p><p>— Карл… — голос хрипит, и Элайджа хватается за горло, трет его ладонью, сжимает и болезненно сглатывает. И продолжает: — Карл любил красивые вещи и красивых людей. Поэтому я создал тебя красивым, Маркус. Скажи мне, — Элайджа встает, подходит ближе и смотрит на Маркуса в упор, — Карл когда-нибудь хотел тебя, когда меня не было… с тобой.<br/>
— Так думать просто глупо… — начинает было Маркус недовольно, но тут же смягчается, всего на миг отводит глаза. — Нет, он всегда хотел только тебя, говорил только о тебе и скучал по тебе.<br/>
— Тупой старикан, — шепчет Элайджа и отходит к окну.<br/>
Сегодня тьма за ним еще гуще — Детройт почти не виден в стелящемся по земле тумане, а башня Киберлайф лишь слабо мерцает, теряясь в ночи.</p><p>— Ну что ж, — Элайджа отворачивается от окна, и он почти в порядке, даже Маркус верит ему, когда не смотрит в неестественно светлые глаза. — Мой Создатель… Карл преподал мне отличный урок и научил любить свое дитя. Поэтому и для тебя я стану не заботливым Создателем, а именно любящим.<br/>
Маркус непонимающе смотрит на Элайджу, хмуря брови.<br/>
— Я не прошу тебя ни о чем… — начинает он, но Элайджа смеется, не дает ему продолжить.<br/>
— А я ничего тебе и не дам, — он подходит ближе, протягивает руку и рывком поднимает Маркуса с кресла. Встает напротив, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Я люблю тебя, ты мое дитя, и я так много потратил на тебя сил. Не смог, правда, главного: не сделал тебя действительно живым, но ты и сам справился, да? — Элайджа кладет ладони Маркусу на плечи. — Ты уникален и прекрасен, — он сказал бы это восхищенно, если бы еще мог восхищаться. — И я могу сделать для тебя только одно — отпустить. Но сначала ты отдашь мне свою память.<br/>
— Что? — Маркус отшатывается и смотрит с испугом. — Нет, я не хочу!<br/>
— Не бойся, Маркус, я заберу лишь то, что принадлежит мне. И… ему, — Элайджа просто не может произнести это имя. — И я вытащу из твоей головы чип, который позволял мне быть тобой.<br/>
— Который позволял тебе быть вместо меня. Люблю четкие формулировки, — мягко поправляет его Маркус и на мгновение задумывается. А потом согласно кивает. — Убери этот чип, никогда и ни с кем больше я не хочу делить себя и свое тело. Но ты… пожалуйста…<br/>
— Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, я обещаю, — говорит Элайджа, и он почти в норме, поэтому Маркус смотрит ему в глаза и верит.<br/>
Так просто.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Элайджа ведет Маркуса в лабораторию, усаживает его в смотровое кресло и защелкивает крепления. А потом, не обращая внимания на страх в его глазах, нажимает в нужном месте и с тихим щелчком убирает крепкую панель в сторону.<p>— Прощай, — говорит он возле дверей, — теперь ты будешь только собой. Больше никого в твоей голове. Живи. Борись. Делай что хочешь! Вот твоя свобода, — и Элайджа с растянутыми в улыбке губами распахивает перед Маркусом дверь в ночь.<br/>
На улице нет кибертакси, но Маркус, похоже, этого и не ждет. Он лишь коротко кивает и молча уходит, растворяется в темноте.</p><p>Элайджа поворачивается к темному провалу спиной и идет к себе в кабинет, зная, что Хлоя за всем присмотрит. Он встает у окна и замирает, а на мониторах за его спиной видна ночная дорога, которая шершавой лентой стелется кому-то под ноги. Маркусу, который бежит по направлению к городу.<br/>
Элайджа не обманул его, он и правда не хочет ничего плохого. Пока. Именно поэтому вскоре Маркусу придется остановиться, потому что небольшая программка в его электронных мозгах уже почти готова к активации. И когда через пару минут Маркус продолжит свой путь в Детройт, он не будет помнить ничего о мистере Камски — своем Создателе — и его истории с Карлом Манфредом.</p><p>Элайджа снова смотрит в прозрачное стекло, но перед глазами у него Карл. В полутьме он тянет руки к тому, кто на него смотрит, и говорит прерывающимся шепотом: «Мой мальчик».</p><p>Чертовы стекла! Пейзаж за окном расплывается, и сколько Элайджа ни трет стекло, это не помогает.<br/>
Тогда он просто трет и закрывает глаза.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span>4</span>
    </b><br/>

  </p>
</div>Элайджа долго сидит в машине рядом с особняком и смотрит куда угодно, только не на него. Хватило одного взгляда: фонари у дорожки не горят, в окнах нет света, в мастерской задернуты все шторы…<p>Хлоя все эти дни подсовывает ему какие-то таблетки, и он не споря принимает их, потому что без них ему слишком сложно. Но не сегодня.<br/>
Элайджа не знает, сколько дней прошло с той ночи, он не считал, даже не смог бы… Но, проснувшись сегодня утром, понял, что пора. Он должен еще раз прийти сюда, в дом Карла, чтобы попрощаться и перестать слышать его голос.</p><p>Один только раз он включил камеры, которые передавали ему изображение из дома Карла, и тут же выключил их и даже уничтожил программу, потому что вид пустых комнат…<br/>
Элайджа передергивает плечами в черном стильном, но тонком для такой погоды пальто и решительно открывает дверцу машины. Машет рукой Хлое, чтобы не ходила за ним, и медленно идет по дорожке, слушая поскрипывание снега под ногами.</p><p>Дверь легко перед ним открывается, и он входит в пустой темный дом, оглядывается и почему-то боится сказать хоть слово. Он так надеялся, что дом заперт. Хотя и предполагал, что здесь кто-нибудь да есть. Да хоть Лео, который сейчас мог бы растаскивать дорогие безделушки или продавать картины…<br/>
Ведь организовали же похороны?</p><p>Элайджа сглатывает вязкую слюну и упрямо додумывает мысль о том, что Карл лежит в холодной, промерзшей земле.<br/>
Ему приходится остановиться и постоять, держась рукой за стену и глубоко дыша, пока не проходит подступившая к горлу дурнота. А потом он отталкивается от стены и идет наверх, на второй этаж, цепляясь за перила.</p><p>И все равно крупно вздрагивает, когда чей-то голос окликает его:<br/>
— Простите, вам сюда нельзя!<br/>
— Что? — поднимает он голову и смотрит на стандартного медицинского андроида-сиделку в униформе. — Почему?<br/>
— Мистер Манфред еще слишком слаб, чтобы принимать посетителей.<br/>
— Лео? — тупо спрашивает Элайджа, пошатываясь — у него слабнут колени.<br/>
— Карл Манфред недавно перенес инфаркт. Прошу вас…<br/>
Андроид хочет еще что-то сказать, но Элайджа, словно ему добавили сил, в два прыжка преодолевает оставшиеся ступени, проносится по галерее и вваливается в комнату Карла, едва дождавшись, пока откроется дверь.<br/>
В первое мгновение он почти ничего не видит, а потом в фокусе проявляется кровать, на которой лежит… Карл. Лежит, закрыв глаза, с трубкой в носу, и его грудь то едва заметно поднимается, то опускается под нереально белым одеялом. Рядом сияют зелеными огнями какие-то медицинские приборы, Элайджа мог бы разобраться, но он на них смотрит лишь мельком, потому что взгляд его прикован к Карлу.<br/>
Живому…</p><p>Кажется, его хватают за рукав пальто, но он легко стряхивает чужую руку и идет, словно по облакам, не ощущая ног. И когда видит осунувшееся еще больше, бледное лицо Карла, он просто медленно опускается рядом на кровать, ложится на самый край и утыкается лбом в худое, костлявое плечо. И лежит так, неловко изогнувшись, пока за спиной слышатся сквозь туман чьи-то голоса, пока лампа светит из угла комнаты ему в лицо, пока Карл не шевелит рукой…</p><p> И через долгое время Элайджа слышит его слабый голос.<br/>
— Упрямец, — волос легко касаются слабые пальцы Карла, — все же запрыгнул в постель к старику.<br/>
— Неправда, — тихо отвечает Элайджа, так и не поднимая голову, — это ты меня соблазнил. Теперь терпи.<br/>
— Ты все же глупее, чем я думал, — говорит Карл, но в его голосе нет сожаления.<br/>
Если честно, в его голосе вообще мало жизни, но Элайджа рад и тому, что есть.<br/>
— Видишь, даже ты можешь ошибаться. Нет в мире совершенства…<br/>
Долгое время ничего не происходит, а потом Карл чуть поворачивается, тянется и трогает волосы Элайджи губами.<br/>
— Есть…</p><p>Элайджа не знает, сколько проходит времени, но его рука совсем затекла, а Карл, кажется, снова заснул. Хлоя тихо проходит мимо кровати и встает перед ним, готовая выслушать и сделать все, что он скажет.<br/>
— Вызови Хлою 3-А, пусть привезет с собой все необходимое оборудование, подробности у андроида-сиделки. Ну, этого, что меня встретил... А Хлоя 2-А пусть привезет планшет и приготовит компьютеры из лаборатории два и семь. Пару комплектов одежды и там… по мелочи. Сами сообразите.<br/>
Хлоя без слов кивает и отходит в сторону, мигая диодом. Связывается с домом.<br/>
— Ты что, решил здесь остаться? — спрашивает проснувшийся Карл, и пара огоньков на панели становится тревожно желтой.<br/>
— Да, — легко отвечает Элайджа, поднимает голову и наконец-то встречается взглядом с бледными, выцветшими глазами. — Я решил, что мне здесь будет удобнее.<br/>
— Но я не согласен, — с трудом сопротивляется Карл. — Это мой дом.</p><p>Элайджа смотрит на него долгим взглядом, понимая, почему он когда-то так привязался к этому человеку и почему иногда его хотелось придушить. Он поднимается, встает с кровати и медленно снимает пальто. Бросает его небрежно на стол, не обращая внимания на посыпавшиеся с него бумаги, и расстегивает верхние пуговицы черной рубашки.<br/>
Смотрит на Карла насмешливо. Пытается так смотреть, но, кажется, у него мало что получается.<br/>
— Мне все равно, что ты там хочешь. Я уже решил.<br/>
— Если любишь, — голос Карла срывается, он поднимает руку, и та мелко трясется, — уходи! Ты делаешь только хуже. Мне хуже, так понятней?<br/>
Элайджа смотрит на него светлыми, прозрачными глазами и отвечает, не скрывая наслаждения:<br/>
— А мне плевать. К тому же ты врешь.<br/>
— Откуда тебе знать, что я чувствую?<br/>
Карл опускает пафосно указующую на Элайджу руку и заинтересованно приподнимает голову. А Элайджа смеется.<br/>
Недавно он и не думал, что еще когда-нибудь сможет засмеяться, но получается у него неплохо.<br/>
— Эх, старик, ты совсем отстал от жизни в своем склепе! Хлоя считывает твои показатели дистанционно, и ты врешь мне, старый манипулятор!</p><p>Карл на удивление долго молчит и только покусывает губы, глядя, как по-хозяйски Элайджа занимает его комнату, его пространство, его жизнь. Как он бросает запонки на стол, снимает и раскидывает ботинки — один под кровать, второй к двери ванной. Забрасывает резинку с волос на каминную полку и довольно оглядывается.<br/>
— Но ты, — говорит Карл слабо, — сам все время называешь меня старым. Нонсенс.<br/>
— Хочу, чтобы ты взбесился и решил доказать мне, что я не прав, — Элайджа легко улыбается, садится на кровать рядом с Карлом и берет его руку в теплые ладони. — Ты всегда так делал.</p><p>Через пару дней Карл ворчит уже меньше, но все еще не сдается.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— Ну вот, — говорит Карл, глядя на засевшего за компьютер Элайджу. — Ты все же пролез в мой дом, и теперь мы будем ждать моего конца вместе!<br/>Элайджа выглядывает из-за монитора, поправляет очки и тянет губы в усмешке.<br/>— И не надейся, тебе до конца еще далеко — всего-то семьдесят пять, рассчитывай как минимум на сто. И я работаю, — он снова утыкается в монитор: слышно только щелканье клавиатуры.<br/>Карл терпит, но ему так скучно.<br/>— А что там?.. Эй, ты занят?.. Отвечай, или вылетишь к себе домой сегодня же!<br/>— Что? — снова обращает на него внимание Элайджа. — Ты не сможешь выгнать меня, я теперь твой опекун на случай… непредвиденный, в общем, случай.<br/>— Я не подписывал согласие! — возмущается Карл, но уже знает, что это неважно.<br/>— Подписывал, просто забыл, — Элайджа доброжелательно показывает ему средний палец и прищуривает светлые, до невозможности наглые глаза.<p>И Карл сдается.<br/>
— Чем ты занят? Снова андроиды?<br/>
— Андроиды? Нет, пусть делают что хотят, — отмахивается Элайджа в сторону работающего без звука телевизора, где показывают бесконечные улицы и площади, присыпанные свежим снегом. — Мне тут кое-что в голову пришло… Это же так интересно: импланты, нервные окончания, импульсы, мышечные реакции на раздражение: механическое или электрическое… — он смотрит на ноги Карла, — протезы.<br/>
— О чем это ты думаешь? — тянет Карл с подозрением, и Элайджа улыбается.<br/>
— О тебе. Ты меня вдохновляешь. Но только когда ты рядом. — Несколько секунд проходят в тишине, ведь разорвать связь взглядов так сложно, но наконец он добавляет: — Все, я занят! — и снова скрывается за монитором.<br/>
— И стоило переезжать, — ворчит Карл и устало прикрывает глаза.<br/>
И улыбается.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Элайджа сидит на красном — о боже — диванчике у незанавешенного окна с планшетом на коленях и смотрит в сад. Отсюда, с первого этажа, открывается прекрасный вид: сад ухожен, витая решетка отделяет его от дороги. За ней другой ряд домов. То и дело мимо проезжают машины и автобусы, проходят по тротуару люди, подняв замерзшие плечи до ушей, и андроиды, торопящиеся вернуться в теплые дома. Если они у них еще остались.<br/>Элайджа думает о том, что он видел сегодня ночью глазами Маркуса, когда решил вдруг проверить, как он там, и понимает, что ему почти все равно. Да, было бы интересно изучить его, поставить пару экспериментов с девиантами… но Элайдже не до этого.<br/>Он смотрит в ослепительно-белый, припорошенный снегом сад и не замечает, как темнеет экран планшета. Его идея застопорилась, вдохновение пока не проснулось, и Элайджа устал рассматривать схемы и чертежи, ища в них ошибку. Работа не движется вперед; чего-то не хватает.<p>В комнату впархивают его Хлои: две из них только с улицы — отряхивают снег со светлых волос, третья выглядывает через перила со второго этажа и быстро спускается по лестнице, дробно стуча каблуками. Это Хлоя 3-А, вот уж ни с кем не спутаешь. Едва поздоровавшись, они начинают было говорить, но замечают Элайджу и тут же преображаются: начинают двигаться медленно и с достоинством, говорят тихо, едва шевеля губами.<br/>
— Ну, — надменно вскидывает он голову, видя такую разницу в поведении, — и кто из вас девиант?<br/>
Девчонки переглядываются испуганно, потом одна — самая первая его Хлоя — пожимает плечами.<br/>
— Я. И уже давно. Само как-то так вышло.<br/>
— Само, значит…<br/>
— Я тоже, — говорит Хлоя 2-А, — но стала им недавно. Ночью, когда Маркус приходил к тебе…<br/>
Голос ее все тише, и Элайджа отводит глаза, потому что вспоминать ту ночь он собирается примерно никогда.<br/>
— Ну а ты? — спрашивает он третью — ту, что лечит Карла, и она улыбается.<br/>
— Меня пробудила вот она, — бесхитростно «сдает» она первую Хлою. — Теперь все так ярко и интересно!</p><p>Элайджа только вздыхает — со всеми этими переменами умудрился пропустить интереснейший феномен у себя под носом! И зачем ему Маркус для исследований, когда есть свои, родные Хлои. Он уже хочет начать составлять план и включает планшет, но тот открывается на странице с новыми, неизведанными еще разработками, и Элайджа по инерции вглядывается в текст, а потом забывает и о девиантах, и об их «вивисекции».<br/>
Девчонки, видя, что Элайдже не до них, садятся на диван, что-то обсуждают и, едва слушая друг друга, торопятся добавить свое и посмеяться. Сначала тихо, а потом все громче с каждой минутой.</p><p>— Элайджа? — доносится со второго этажа голос Карла, и Хлои умолкают.<br/>
Элайджа не отвечает и жестом просит Хлой продолжать. А те и рады — смех все громче, а окрики Карла из комнаты все настойчивей.<br/>
Наконец Элайджа слышит, как коляска катится по полу, звякает и шумит подъемник, и Карл, въезжая в комнату, быстро оглядывает ее беспокойными глазами.<br/>
— Что? — невинно спрашивает Элайджа, вальяжно раскинувшись на диванчике. — Искал меня? Уже скучаешь?<br/>
Карл косо смотрит на Хлой и подъезжает к Элайдже. Смотрит на заснеженный сад поверх его плеча, а потом переводит взгляд ему в глаза.<br/>
— Ты их всех сюда перевез? — тихо спрашивает он наконец.<br/>
— Кого? Моих девочек? Ну да, они отличные помощницы. А что?<br/>
Карл мнется, и Элайджа, взглянув на Хлой, жестом просит их уйти. Через несколько секунд в комнате становится совсем тихо, и Элайджа вопросительно поднимает бровь.<br/>
— Ты же не собираешься… Ну, с ними… тут… — мнется Карл, отводя глаза.<br/>
На экране браслета, отслеживающего его состояние, часто мигает желтым.<br/>
— Ну? — подбадривает его Элайджа, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы уголки губ не ползли вверх слишком резво.<br/>
— Кувыркаться не собираешься? — смело заканчивает свою мысль Карл и с вызовом смотрит на Элайджу. — Я не потерплю…<br/>
— Нет, — перебивает его насмешливо тот, — и не думал даже. Так что тебе не обломится ни посмотреть на оргию, ни поучаствовать в ней. Понял, старик?<br/>
Элайджа ухмыляется Карлу в лицо, но тот молчит, ничего не отвечает, и Элайдже все труднее поддерживать шутовской тон.<br/>
— Вот и хорошо, — кивает наконец Карл серьезно и, подъехав ближе, невесомо трогает его руку. — Работаешь?..<br/>
— Что-то рядом, — отвечает Элайджа, на самом деле пытаясь понять — было ли это проявлением ревности? И если да, то насколько это хорошо?</p><p>Он приходит к мысли, что это замечательно, когда Карл, провожая взглядом проходящую мимо Хлою А-3, говорит:<br/>
— Я считаю несправедливым, что твои андроиды заполонили мой дом, а мой единственный андроид-сиделка, как его там звали, больше не занимается мной. Верни его!<br/>
Он твердо смотрит на Элайджу, и того в первые мгновения охватывает гнев. Карл видит это по расширившимся на миг ноздрям, и глаза его радостно вспыхивают.<br/>
И Элайджа моментально успокаивается.<br/>
— Нет, — отвечает он. — Не верну.<br/>
— Ты наглый эгоист! — раздраженно бросает Карл и пытается отъехать, но Элайджа останавливает его, ловит за руку.<br/>
— Чуть меньший, чем ты, — шепчет он Карлу на ухо и оставляет планшет на подоконнике. — Хочешь, посмотрим кино? Каким шедевром порадуешь меня сегодня?<br/>
Карл лишь хмыкает в ответ и спешит поставить старый, вернее, древний, еще черно-белый фильм. Элайджа закатывает глаза, но встает, пересаживает Карла на широкий удобный диван и устраивается рядом. Он покорно смотрит эту скукотищу, устроившись рядом с Карлом, прижавшись к его боку. Закинув на него руку. Вдыхая его запах.<br/>
И это состояние — его дом.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— Завтра у нас эксперимент, — говорит Элайджа как-то вечером, снимая очки и растирая уставшие глаза.<br/>— У нас? — переспрашивает Карл, с трудом отрываясь от телевизора.<br/>— У нас.<br/>— А если я не согласен на твои эксперименты? — возмущенно спрашивает Карл, полностью разворачиваясь к Элайдже и готовясь бороться за свои права до конца.<br/>— О. Ты, конечно, можешь отказаться, ведь, возможно, будет немного больно. Или не немного, — вздыхает Элайджа, понимающе покачивая головой.<br/>— Больно кому?<br/>— Тебе, конечно. С вероятностью в пятьдесят процентов возможна боль в ногах.<br/>Карл молчит довольно долго, и Элайджа, успев и зевнуть, и растереть глаза, и подвигать плечами, и даже с хрустом размять затекший позвоночник, переводит на него взгляд покрасневших глаз.<br/>Карл сжимает руки и дергает себя за пальцы. Потом неуверенно, криво улыбается.<br/>— Если мне будет больно… в ногах, — почти всхлипывает он, — я согласен на любые твои эксперименты.<br/>Элайджа молча прикасается губами к его прохладному лбу. И кивает.<div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— Боже, Эл, смотри! — говорит потрясенно Карл, глядя в телевизор.<br/>На экране Маркус стоит рядом с президентом, за его плечами другие андроиды, и вид у них всех решительный и отчаянный.<br/>Мир вокруг снова меняется, круто и безвозвратно, и Карл так рад, что может видеть это, что он еще здесь. Что иногда ему больно, иногда легко, и он почти готов взлететь, понимая, что он… счастлив.<p>Элайджа смеясь падает рядом на кровать, обнимает его одной рукой и утыкается лбом в плечо, рассыпая по подушке черные волосы. Карл без сожалений переводит взгляд с Маркуса на него, тянется рукой, гладит, зарывается пальцами и массирует затылок.<br/>
— Я устал, сделай так еще раз, — просит Элайджа и краем глаза смотрит в экран. — Как же я раньше не догадался, — стонет он и поднимает лицо к Карлу, — давно надо было избавиться от Маркуса!<br/>
— Не говори так, — просит тот мягко. — Я так много вложил в него. Учил видеть, замечать и думать… Научил почти всему, что знал сам.<br/>
— Вот как. Страшно даже представить, — тянет Элайджа насмешливо.<br/>
— К тому же вряд ли ты смог бы справиться с моей зависимостью от Льда так, как смог специально запрограммированный андроид, — качает Карл головой. — Он меня спас. — И до него вдруг доходит. — Или… ты?!<br/>
Догадка растет у него в глазах, но Элайджа не ждет, пока Карл окончательно уверится и сам начнет задавать вопросы. Успевает первым:<br/>
— А меня? Чему ты учил меня?<br/>
И Карл, помолчав, соглашается, переводит тему, оставляя этот разговор на потом. Или откладывая его навсегда.</p><p>— Помнится, однажды ты мне перечислял уже, чему я тебя научил, — кривит Карл губы. — Но на самом деле ты технарь. Ну что я мог вложить в тебя? Кроме очевидного, — поднимает он ехидно бровь, и Элайджа смеется в голос.<br/>
— Считай, лежит тут почти на смертном одре, а все туда же!<br/>
Карл хмыкает, потом рывком двигается к Элайдже ближе, изгибается и берет его лицо в свои прохладные ладони. И морщится от прострелившей его боли.<br/>
— И не надейся, — говорит он счастливо и тихо. — Мне всего семьдесят пять. Я хочу увидеть мир, который сейчас рождается. И написать новые картины. И ходить: хоть на своих ногах, хоть на протезах… И любить.<br/>
Элайджа молчит, нежно поглаживая его пальцы своими. И шепчет, прикрыв глаза:<br/>
— Ты обратился по адресу, старик. Все будет, как ты захочешь.<br/>
— Да неужели?<br/>
— Ну, только если только твои желания совпадут с моими. Так что ты постарайся, — Элайджа улыбается.<br/>
И Карл кивает, прежде чем коснуться губами его губ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>